


Long

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Kissing Challenge, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Pansy sets Harry and Draco up to finally admit their feelings for each other, using her Slytherin cunning and manipulation.Written for the Drarry 30 day kissing challengeFor clarification a welcher is someone who back out of or does not pay a debt, in this care a dare, it is NOT a racial slur.





	Long

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/44705691801/in/dateposted-public/)

Harry and Ron were into their second term of their eighth year, and McGonagall had given permission for a small gathering, the Slytherin’s were organising.

The following Friday night found them sprawled over the couches in their common room, the Firewhisky free flowing and Pansy had suggested _Wiggle the Wand_. It was Pansy’s turn to toss out a dare, and she’d just set her wand spinning and of course it landed on Harry, to her delighted chuckle.

Harry couldn’t quite keep his grin under control. However, it disappeared when, on her second spin the wand landed on Draco. They both glared at her but she just shrugged, making no apologies for it.

“Well?” Draco demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring “What’s the dare?”

“You and Potter,” Pansy smirked, “I want you to kiss him, for ten minutes.” of course both Harry and Draco fought against that dare but she held firm. Backing out of a dare labelled you a welcher, so there was nothing for it, and Pansy bloody well knew that.

“Let's get this over and done with Malfoy, get up.” Harry staggered to his feet and dragged Draco up as well. Not giving Draco time to argue about it, hell it was just a kiss, Harry wrapped his hand around the back of Draco’s neck, dragged him closer and kissed him.

Heat and passion exploded through Harry’s body as he kissed Draco to his shocked gasp. Vaguely it registered that Draco had grabbed the front of his robes and their friends were cheering them on, but frankly Harry didn’t care.

It seemed all too soon Pansy was literally pulling them apart, dragging their arms into the air and proclaiming them the eighth year kissing champions to their mutual blushes and the cheers of their friends. 


End file.
